Silicon wafers with multiple printed circuitry are diced (or sawed) into individual circuits (chips) by first placing the wafer onto a dicing film (a polymeric support film having a tacky surface) which holds the wafer in place during the dicing operation. The wafer is then partially cut through its thickness by the dicing implement (e.g., a diamond-impregnated wheel). The wafer is then cracked into individual chips and separated by stretching the support film. The chips are then picked up individually by a vacuum chuck to be placed onto the chip carrier (previously treated with adhesive to hold the chip). The adhesive is then cured to secure the chip into place and provide a ground for the chip during the step in which wires are bonded to the chip. There are a number of current methods of application of the adhesive to the chip carrier (e.g., use of syringe, use of stamp pad, use of other dispensing technique). Most methods cannot offer uniform adhesive thickness, and some are cumbersome and time consuming in application.